Gamzee and the porcelain heart
by Inuyashagirl27
Summary: gamzee has a dark secret and nepeta is now part of it weather she likes it or not...


AC: :33 hey gamz33

TC: HeLlO NePeTa. *hIs nEcK BeGiNs tO TuRn wItH A SiCkEnInG CrAcK, iT WaS AlReAdY BeNt iN An aWkWaRd pOsItIoN As hIs jAw bEgAn tO SnAp*

AC: :33 oh gosh are you alright

TC: *hE WaS CoVeReD In hIs oWn bLoOd, DeEp vErTiCaL GaShEs oN HiS FaCe iNfLiCtEd bY HiS OwN ShArP NaIlS* i aM FiNe. *hE SaYs wItH An iNhUmAn vOiCe*15:34:29

AC: :33 oh no gamz33 what did you do *starts to clean his woonds

AC: :33 gamz33 your an idiot i cant believe this you cant do this to your self its not good your going to kill your self

TC: *hE BeGiNs tO SoFtLy gIgGlE As hIs hAnDs sOfTlY RaIsE To tOuCh hEr fAcE, hIs tEeTh bArEd, HiS MoUtH SeT In a wIdE GrIn* I HaD A LiTtLe aCcIdEnT.

AC: :33 oh no what kind of accedent *reaches and holds his hand* dont strain your self *she said in a motherly voiceu

TC: *hIs eYeS WeRe rApIdLy fLiCkErInG OpEn aNd cLoSeD, tEaRs oF BlOoD StReAmInG DoWn hIs fAcE As hE BeGaN To lAuGh*

AC: :33 your going to be fine *nepeta started tearing up *

TC: *hIs hAnDs bEgAn tO SoFtLy rUb aT HeR TeEtH As hE QuIcKlY KiSsEd hEr hIs tOnGuE SlIdInG In hEr mOuTh aS He sQuEeZeD HeR HaNdS WiTh a gReAt aMoUnT Of fOrCe*

AC: :33 * she leaned in to the kiss and then pulled away gamz33 what happened

AC: :33 she said*

AC: :33 *hugging him she added* i came to s33 tou and this is what i finf

TC: *hIs eYeS StOpPeD RaPiDlY ClOsInG AnD OpEnInG, hIs eYeS WeRe a sOlId pUrPlE HiS ShOuLdErS ViOlEnTlY BeGaN To sHaKe aS He bEgAn tO TwItCh hIs hEaD* sHhHhHhH *hE WhIsPeReD BrInGiNg a gNaRlEd fInGeR To hEr lIpS*

AC: :33 *nepeta whimpered and stared at him eyes pleading for him to be ok*

TC: CaN YoU HeAr tHe sIlEnCe? *hE WhIsPeReD As hE LoOkEd uP To tHe sKy* It sPeAkS So cLeArLy. *hE SaId aS HiS HaNdS BeGaN To wRaP ArOuNd hEr nEcK*

AC: :33 gamz33 whats going on

AC: :33 nepeta said her eyes wide*

TC: MiRaClEs. *hE ScReEcHeD LoUdLy aS He sLoWlY BeGaN To cHoKe hEr, HiS FaCe cLoSe tO HiS As hE VoMiTeD BlOoD OnTo hEr fAcE*

AC: :33 gamz33... *she started shaking and started to cry*

AC: :33 *with the last of the breth she had left she said *but i ... i loved you *then she passed out* almost desd but not quite

TC: *hE ReLeAsEd hEr nEcK HiS HaNdS TrAiLiNg uP To sLoWlY StRoKe hEr hAiR As hE BeGaN To wEeP*

AC: :33 *nepeta was just barely breathing and a single tear fell from her face as she lay unconcous*

TC: *hE CrAdLeD HeR In hIs aRmS LiKe a dOlL As hE WePt*

AC: :33 *nepeta was slowly waking up

AC: :33 g...gamz33...

TC: ReSt yOuR HeAd nOw dOn't yOu cRy, DoN'T EvEr aSk tHe rEaSoN WhY~ *He sAnG As hE HeLd hIs hAnD OvEr hEr mOuTh, StIlL StRoKiNg hEr bLoOd sTaInEd hAiR*

AC: :33 she said as she started to cry

AC: :33 crying she then burryed her head into gamz33s chest

TC: NoW I LaY YoU DoWn wItH BlOoDy kIsSeS~ *He sAnG As hE KiSsEd hEr fOrEhEaD, a bLoOdY ImPrInT Of hIs lIpS On hEr hEaD As hE PiCkEd hEr uP AnD CaRrIeD HeR AwAy*

AC: :33 gamz33 why... and where are we going * nepeta asked with a scratchy thought and the print of where gamz33s hands were when he choked her

TC: ShHhHh *He uTtErEd aS He fInAlLy lAiD HeR DoWn oN A PuRpLe bLoOd sTaInEd bEd*

AC: :33 *she squeaked as she layed on something sharp*

TC: *hE WaS DiStReSsEd bY ThE SqUeAk aS He pIcKeD HeR Up oNcE MoRe, HoLdInG HeR In hIs aRmS LiKe a bAbY* sHhHhHh

AC: :33 gamz33 im confused *she said as he held her she felt strangely comferted by his arms

TC: *hE SwEePeD AwAy tHe sHaRp oBjEcT WhIcH TuRnEd oUt tO Be a bRoKeN FaNgS, tHeY ClAtTeReD OnTo tHe fLoOr. ThIs tImE hE SaT DoWn oN ThE BeD StIlL CrAdLiNg hEr iN HiS ArMs*

AC: :33 gamz33... what? *she said another single gr33n tear slipped from her eye and she tried to hide it as she wiped it off her face*

TC: *hE GeNtLy lIcKeD ThE SiDe oF HeR FaCe, LeAvInG A SmEaR Of pUrPlE BlOoD BeHiNd* JuSt bE StIlL.

AC: :33 but... why

AC: :33 why did you...

TC: BeCaUsE I TeLl yOu tOo *He gRoWlEd aS He gEnTlY SqUeEzEd hEr hAnD*

AC: :33 how could you..do that to me.. *she began to cry had*

TC: *hE LeAnEd dOwN To sOfTlY NuZzLe hEr cHeEk aS He wHiSpErEd oNcE MoRe iNtO HeR EaR* rEsT YoUr hEaD NoW DoN'T YoU CrY, dOn't eVeR AsK ThE ReAsOn wHy~

AC: :33 *she drifted of to sl33p listening to the sound of his voice*

TC: *aS ShE DrIfTeD OfF To sLeEp hE LaId hEr dOwN On tHe bEd oNcE MoRe oUt oF ThE CoMfOrT Of hIs aRmS As hE ReAcHeD UnDeR ThE BeD FoR A LoCkEd bOx, He cOuLd fEeL It tHuMpInG ThRoUgH ThE RoTtEd wOoD*

TC: *hIs eYeS BeGiNnInG To fLuTtEr aGaIn aS He vIoLeNtLy bEgAn tO ShAkE*

TC: *hIs fInGeRs dUg iNtO ThE OlD BoX As hE TrIeD To bRiNg iT ClOsEr*

AC: :33 *nepeta is far to gone in her dream to notice anything going on in the world*

TC: *hIs fInGeRs dRaGgEd tHe bOx aCrOsS ThE FlOoR It rUsTeD MeTaL PaRtS ScReEcHeD LoUdLy aS ThEy wErE DrUg*

AC: :33 (so should i )

AC: :33 (i should)

TC: ((YoU CoUlD AdApT ThIs sToRy aT AnY PoInT In tImE))

AC: :33 *nepeta wakes up suddenly jumping at the sudden noise and looks around frantically wondering where she was then it all came back to her*

AC: :33 gamz33... *nepeta looked terrified to the highest extent posable*

TC: *hIs sPiNe aRcHeD As hE SlId tHe bOx uNdEr tHe bEd wItH HiS FoOt aS HiS HaNd cReEpEd aCrOsS ThE BeD To tOuCh hErS A BrOaD SmIlE FoRmInG AcRoSs hIs fAcE, hIs tEeTh wErE StIlL In pLaCe*

AC: :33 *nepeta slowly pushed herself into a ball position in the corner of the bed watching him wide eyed* gamz33... *she said her voice wavering*

TC: *hIs fInGeRs cOiLeD ArOuNd hEr hAnD As hE SlUgGiShLy tUgGeD At hEr aRm, SeEiNg tHaT ThIs wAs fUtIlE He bEgAn tO InCh cLoSeR To hEr* ShHhHhH *hE UtTeReD OnCe mOrE*

AC: :33 *as nepeta was in the corner she couldn't move to escape him but just whimpered just loud enough for him to hear* gamz33 *she said under her breath as he came closer* gamz33 im scared she looked him dead in the eye fear and other emotions playing across her face*

TC: *hE StReTcHeD OuT HiS ArMs tO ToUcH HeR FaCe, HiS HaNd gEnTlY CaReSsInG HeR FaCe. HiS FiNgErS BeCaMe wEt wItH TeArS AnD ThE TrAcE AmOuNt oF BlOoD ThAt cOvErEd hEr cHeEk* HoNk

AC: :33 *nepeta just stared at him watching his face curious but afraid*

AC: :33 g... gamz33 i...i want to know why... just...just tell me why, why did you... i thought...*nepeta started crying again

TC: *hIs fAcE TuRnEd lEsS MeNaCiNg aS He wIpEd tHe bLoOd aWaY On hIs sHiRt, PaInT CoMiNg aWaY WiTh tHe wEt bLoOd*

AC: :33 *nepeta was on the edge of crying when there came a knock on gamz33s hive's door.

TC: *hE CoUlD FeEl iT PoUnD AgAiNsT ThE FlOoR BoArDs aS He sToOd uP, tHe bOx sEnDiNg tReMoRs tHaT OnLy hE CoUlD FeEl. He sTrOdE ToWaRdS ThE FlOoR ShUdDeRiNg a bIt aS He pEeReD ThRoUgH ThE HoLe iN ThE DoOr*

TC: *hE SlOwLy uNbOlTeD ThE DoOr aS He cEaSeD ShUdDeRiNg, He cOuLd sMeLl tHe tRoLlS OdOr pEnEtRaTe uNdErNeAtH ThE DoOr aS He oPeNeD ThE DoOr jUsT A LiTtLe*

AC: :33 uhh. excuse me highb100d but do you know where nepetas whereabouts may be?

TC: HaVeN'T MoThErFuCkIn sEeN HeR AnYwHeRe bRo, ArE YoU MoThErFuCkIn lUcKiN FoR NeP? *He sAyS WiTh a cAlM VoIcE HiS LeFt eYe tWiTcHiNg a bIt, A PaRt oF HiS HeAd wAs tHe oNlY ThInG ViSiBlE*

AC: :33 yes i am 100king for her she missed our plans for dinner and i cant find her anywhere

TC: ShE'S PrObAbLy hAnGiN OuT WiTh mOtHeRfUcKiN KaRkAt yO. *He wAs oVeRcOmE By aN UrGe tO ScRaTcH ThE BaCk oF HiS HeAd, It wAs iF ThErE WeRe sOmEtHiNg cRaWlInG UnDeR HiS SkIn. He iGnOrEd iT FoR ThE TiMe bEiNg*

AC: :33 well i am sorry for interrupting your prier activities hib100d

AC: :33 *nods his head as a good bye and waits to be dismised*

TC: *hE BeGiNs tO ScRaTcH At hIs hEaD, hIs sKiN BeGgInInG To bLeEd aS He tRiEs tO KeEp a sTrAiGhT FaCe, He jUsT BlAnKlY StArEs oUt iN FrOnT Of hIm*

AC: :33 are.. highb100d are you ok

TC: I Am pErFeCtLy mOtHeRfUcKiNg fInE *hE SaYs aS HiS EyEs bEgIn tO QuIcKlY OpEn aNd cLoSe*

AC: :33 *a soft whimpering sound from inside the hive drifts to the door*

AC: :33 highb100d what was that if i may ask

TC: I WaS CoOkInG Up sOmEtHiNg tO EaT BeFoRe yOu mOtHeRfUcKiN InTeRrUpTeD Me yO So i nEeD To gO AnD PuT It oUt oF It's mOtHeRfUcKiN MiSeRy *ThE LaSt oF HiS SpEeCh tUrNiNg iNtO A SlIgHt hIsS*

AC: :33 *equius starts to say something as gamz33 shut the door on him*

TC: *hE PeEkEd tHrOuGh tHe dOoR To wAtCh hIm lEaVe bEfOrE He rEtUrNeD To hIs eStEeMeD GuEsT*

AC: :33 was that equius

AC: :33 *nepeta looked like a mix of hate fear and just a flicker of love left*

TC: ShHhHhH *hE UtTeReD OnCe mOrE ThRoUgH HiS BrOkEn lIpS* lAtEr.

AC: :33 o...ok

AC: :33 *nepeta said hate and turning to worry leaving worry fear and love*

AC: :33 are... are you going to hurt me...

TC: *hE SoFtLy iN ClOsEr tO HeR As hE CuRlEd uP NeXt tO HeR HiS KnEeS Up tO HiS ChIn*

AC: :33 are ... are you going to hurt me

TC: *hE LeT OuT A SiGh aNd hE LeT OuT A SmAlL UnNoTiCeAbLe sPaSm* No

AC: :33 how do ... how do i know *she blurted out with more force and hiss then intended or thought she would ever hear from herself*

TC: *hIs hAnD SoFtLy gRiPpEd hErS AnD HiS AnImOsItY FaDeD* aS LoNg aS YoU LoVe mE ThE VoIcE WiLl nOt sPeAk tO Me

AC: :33 wha...waht are you talking about

AC: :33 what voice

TC: ThE MoThErFuCkIn hEaRt *He sAiD As hE SlOwLy bEgAn tO DrAg hIs nAiLs aCrOsS HiS LoWeR ArM*

AC: :33 *nepeta flinched and squirmed at what gamz33 was doing and jerked his hand away from his arm in the process making long gashes across her arms through her coat ripping the sl33ves witch also reviled the countless scars up and down her arms from countless times of self harm*

TC: *hE HeLd uP HeR ArM AgAiNsT HeR WiLl aNd iNsPeCtEd hEr aRm tO SeE If hE HaD DoNe aNy dAmAgE, hIs fAcE WaS GeNuInElY DeSpAiReD By wHaT He sAw. HiS VoIcE SoFtEnInG As tHe sTrOnG EmOtIoNs dRoWnEd oUt tHe cAlL Of tHe hEaRt* WhAt iN ThE MoThErFuCk...

AC: :33 i.. im fine ill be ok its all right its not to bad... gamz33...gamz33...answer me *nepeta said crying she was crying so bad she couldn't talk anymore*

TC: ShHhH *hE SaId aS He rElEaSe hEr aRm. He gEnUiNeLy fElT BaD FoR WhAt hE DiD BuT He fElT EvEn wOrSe fOr hEr. He rEaChEd oUt tO HeR AnD SiLeNcE HeR WiTh a kIsS*

AC: :33 she was crying while she kissed him back and hugged him tight staining him with her blood

TC: *hE SoFtLy bEgAn tO StRoKe hEr hAiR As hE EmBrAcEd hEr bAcK* sHhH *hE UtTeReD OnCe mOrE* eVeRyThInGs gOnNa bE MoThErFuCkIn fInE...

AC: :33 *nepeta just cried and cried until she threw up on the floor and passed out*


End file.
